Alterations in the metabolism of cancerous cells have been well established and include the upregulated intake of glucose and nutrients, and the enhanced reliance on aerobic glycolysis (the so-called “Warburg effect”). These changes may help cancer cells proliferate and survive stressful conditions, and may even help explain the development of drug resistance to commonly prescribed cancer treatments. It is important to investigate the mechanisms of these metabolic changes by studying the signaling activity of serine/threonine kinases that are intimately involved in regulating aspects of metabolism (e.g., LKB1, AMPK, mTOR, and Akt).
Currently there is a need for new compounds and compositions to study specific kinases, such as LKB1, AMPK, mTOR, and Akt. Specifically, new substrates that may be used to evaluate the activity of LKB1, AMPK, mTOR and Akt are needed.